


Anniversary Trouble

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Jane and Maura's one year wedding anniversary is coming up and Jane can't figure out what to give her Maura. By accident she manages to say the wrong thing and is in need of fixing it.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Anniversary Trouble

**_Anniversary trouble_ **

"Maura, will you hurry, or we'll be late," Jane Clementine Isles yelled at her wife hat was still inside the bathroom. Jane would never get why she had to take that long.

"Jane I can't go before…"Maura started from the inside, when Jane said, "Now!"

"Okay, okay, done," said Maura and came out of the bathroom, looking perfect as always. Jane gave her a smile and a soft kiss, which made her blush slightly. For once the other woman didn't say anything; she just followed Jane down to the car. Jane would always turn on a channel with today's hits which Maura were soon to change to classical music, calming for the mind and soul. Or something in that order. Whatever the reason was Jane had stopped changing the channel back by now, mostly because the classical music would put a smile on Maura's face.

The brunette's eyes was fixating on the road, when she suddenly sighed, making Maura look at her with worried eyes and ask," Jane, are you okay?

"I'm fine," Jane said and gave her a not so convincing smile.

"Jane, you know bottling up worries isn't good. In the end it will become too much, and you'll boil over in a not healthy way. There are many examples of this, do you want me to list one," Maura asked in a soft tone. She wasn't using her lecture voice this time, right now she was only showing that she really cared about the woman next to her.

"Thank you for that assessment, Dr. Isles and no I rather you didn't," said Jane.

"Don't you trust me?" Maura wanted to know.

"Maura, babe, you are my wife, my partner and my best friend, of course I do," said Jane, turning her head to cast a loving glance over at her.

"Then it is reasonable to think that your worry is either very serious, or something that will hurt me," Maura said, looking at her, not adding anything to that.

"Both are at the moment pending matters," said Jane honestly.

"You would tell me if something was really wrong, if I did something wrong…to offend you," said Maura, looking at her, for some reason feeling insecure. That didn't happen very often.

"You didn't do anything wrong or offend me, Maura. Relax, we're good," said Jane in a soft tone.

"I do make you happy right?" Again Maura sounded very insecure.

Jane parked the car outside the precinct, before she turned to Maura and said, "You do, babe, so much more than I could ever hope for, with you I have everything."

"Awww Jane," Maura whispered, as she leaned in to kiss her for her response. Slowly she got out of the car, turning to Jane, asking, "Will I see you in autopsy later?"

"You will, now run along," said Jane, making a hand gesture with a smile, making Maura smile back. A warm feeling spread within Jane as Maura got inside the building before her. She sighed, she loved watching her cute behind as she walked, and in fact she loved everything about her. She shook her head and quickly walked inside.

* * *

It was later that day that Jane was sitting at her desk and twirling her wedding ring. It was in gold, with her pattern of leaves around. She was looking at the wedding picture, taken one year earlier, at Fenway Park, where they got married.

_As the two of them had very different weddings in mind they would have to compromise. It wasn't that Jane was against Maura's fantasy wedding by the volcano, it just didn't sit right with her. Maura on the other hand wanted to make her happy so she had agreed to get married at the stadium against having the cake she always wanted, which Jane of course had agreed to._

_The brunette had never seen her Maura so beautiful as that day; she had been wearing a delicate Carmeuse gown, with beaded straps, an empire waist and a V-neck. The dress also had a long wail and Jane assumed her to wear matching shoes underneath, even though she couldn't see it at the time. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing a tiara with the shape of flowers, Jane could only assume was of diamonds. That outfit had to have cost a small fortune; then again Maura was good for it, that much Jane knew._

_She herself was wearing a silk gown with small straps, leaving her arms bare, had it not been for the red socks Jersey she had on top, it was red with blue letters on the front, and buttoned up all the way with a V-neck. Her head was also put up in a very nice due, and unlike her wife to be she was wearing a baseball cap._

_Maura had quirked a brow at this, but she hadn't said anything to it really, she was just glad Jane was wearing a dress at all. She had even bent over to whisper, "You look simply stunning, my dearest."_

_Jane had blushed shyly saying, "I'm nothing compared to you, babe."_

_The other woman had blushed, making her even more beautiful in the brunette's eyes. She was in fact glowing, Jane was absolutely sure, and even thought it was not tradition to do so, she had leaned over and kissed her on the cheek._

_It was a blur after that really, Jane remembered the minister had said something, but not what, she remembered they had eaten, but the taste of it was vague, and that they had danced, and then eaten cake. The happiness she had felt had made it so overwhelming and in the end they had ended up in a hotel room. They had shared some wine and made love for hours until they fell asleep. She did remember she had made Maura come so very hard multiple times._

She sighed as she threaded the wedding ring back on her finger. The band that proved she belonged to the woman of her dreams. Maura really was all that and more.

"What's eating you?" she herd Korsak ask behind her, making her startle.

"It's our one year wedding anniversary in a couple of days and I still have no idea what to give her, and I want it to be something really great," Jane answered. It had been bugging her for days.

"I'm sure no matter what you give her, she'll appreciate it," said her coworker and smiled at her.

"That may be, but it still has to be something," said Jane annoyed.

"Take her somewhere?" he suggested.

"Neither has time to take time off," she said frustrated.

"How about getting her something she never expects, a baby," he said.

"Okay, now I know you have lost it, there is no way I am doing that. Besides hose things takes time to…" Jane started, when she heard Maura's voice behind her said," You don't want children with me?"

"That wasn't what I was saying," Jane said, shooting a glare at Korsak that was looking amused.

"That is funny, because that is what it sounded like. I know for a fact not all women want children, but I thought that… That we would," Maura's eyes looked so very hurt.

"Of course we will, sweetheart, of course we will," Jane tried in a soft tone.

"No, not if you don't want them, I… I need to be alone," Maura said, walking away fast, but steady, having Jane call her name after her, she didn't turn, not once.

' _Brilliant, just brilliant,_ " Jane thought, as she turned to Korsak and said, "Jeez, thanks a lot. I never meant to say I never wanted children, just not so soon. Now what am I going to do?"

"Get her something to show her you want a baby," said Frost that just walked in the door.

"Brilliant, thanks Frost, I'll be back later," said Jane and ran out the door in a hurry.

* * *

Maura was sitting in her office, tears was running down her cheek. She of course knew that not all women wanted children, but she had never heard Jane say she didn't. In fact they both loved taking care of little TJ, so why this sudden change.

The young woman was thinking about all they had been through over the years, first the thing with Hoyt, god she had been so scared for herself and Jane, she sometimes still had nightmares about it and she knew Jane did too, even if she was relieved that he was dead.

Not to mention when she had seen Jane being tied to the bed by a killer, watching her through the camera, it had broken Maura inside. She had stayed with her all night. Just like Jane had when it came to Dennis Rockmond. She had thought she was going to die, and that she would see Jane for the last time as life slipped from her. Luckily she had been wrong.

It was between these extreme cases and some other ones she realized that she loved Jane Rizzoli more than a friend. So she had one late night over a couple of glasses of wine, managed to work up her courage and tell her.

Jane had almost spit out the wine, making Maura look down, feeling very stupid whispering, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Jane had looked at her with an extreme tenderness saying, "It's okay, you just surprised me, that's all."

"You're not mad?" Maura had asked her.

"No, relived I didn't have to say it first, I love you , Maura Isles, with all my heart," said Jane, daring to lean over and kiss her.

It was the first time they had kissed, but not the first time they made love. Instead it had been the very first night they had slept together as a couple.

Maura smiled thinking about how much she loved waking up with Jane, her Jane. Sighing heavily, wondering how she could deal with Jane not wanting children, especially since she already was pregnant. I was her one year anniversary gift to Jane.

"I want you," she whispered sadly, she had to tell her, hoping she would change her mind.

* * *

It was a few days later, and the morning of their wedding anniversary. Maura woke up alone in bed; it wasn't really that unusual considering Jane sometimes went for a morning run before she woke up. Maura sighed heavily, feeling the usual morning nausea, knowing she had to get to the bathroom. Still she didn't feel up for getting up and out of bed this morning. She didn't even feel like going to work for a change. Groaning she dragged herself towards the bathroom and sank down on the floor by the toilet, pushing the lid open and leaned her head over. Slowly she managed to life herself up in a better position so she could puke. Her body trembling as she sank down for a moment being done with he first round, inhaling air, her tears flowing. It didn't last for long though, another wave of nausea went through her, and again she leaned over the toilet.

Once done, she felt drained and sank down towards the floor. Curling up, still shivering mildly as she cried. Of course she as a doctor knew a pregnancy would be causing her some discomfort but, she never thought it would be like this.

"Jane, I need you," she whispered between her heavy sobs.

Just then she heard the front door open and Jane dropping her keys on the dresser. She could hear someone else as well, was she bringing someone? Slowly she heard her wife's steps leading towards the bedroom, finding she was no there she walked towards the bathroom. She knocked gently saying, "Is it okay if I come in sweetheart?"

"Yeeees, "Maura struggled to get out, not even changing position as Jane got inside. Jane flushed the toilet, not even wrinkling her nose and filled Maura's glass with water. She sat down next to her, and helped her up so she could lean onto her, saying, "Drink it."

"But," said Maura.

"Drink it…" said Jane, holding the glass to her lips, making her do so. When she was done she kissed her, not caring about the smell or taste coming from her lips.

"I am… we need to…talk," said Maura, looking at her with tired eyes.

"I agree, you go first," said Jane, stroking her gently.

"I just thought that since we have been together for so long and known each other even longer, we could make room for a baby," she said with a heavy sigh, looking right into Jane's dark brown eyes. She snuggled closer as she continued, "I've seen how you are with TJ whenever we are together, you would make such a great mother Jane, I wanted to give you the opportunity to become that.

It took Jane a couple of seconds, then she connected the dots and said, "You're pregnant, that is why you are so ill."

"I am, I always wanted to, you know that. We are not getting any younger, I just felt that the time was right, but I need you on-board with it, I need to know you are okay about it. The way you reacted the other day, it hurt me Jane, it really hurt me, I was so sure that you…"

Jane pulled her even closer and put a finger on Maura's lips saying, "Easy, Dr. Isles. I do want children with you, and a whole lot if all are as beautiful as you are, my beloved. I just wasn't ready to carry any yet. To prove that I have bought you something, if you could just wait here," said Jane, slowly releasing herself from Maura.

Maura took a deep breath as she sat up in the bed, bracing herself for whatever Jane had with her. Moments later she saw Jane come back with two presents and a dog. If Maura wasn't mistaken it was a Eurasian puppy. Her tail was wagging happily and her colors were of white, red brown, with black ears and nose. Maura couldn't help, but to smile it was just adorable. Ever since Tommy had taken over Joe Friday she had missed having a dog around. Not that she had anything against her Bass, but it was this one was more lively.

"Oh Jane, I lover, it's a she right, can I name her," said Maura, sounding more excited then she had been in the longest time.

"Sure Maura, she's all yours," said Jane, smiling at her, glad she had managed to find a present her wife seemed to like so much. She sat down on the bed and lifted up the little dog, before she handed Maura the two presents. The other woman quickly found they contained a set of baby body, socks and nappy in blue and one in pink. For Jane she knew that was a big step as she showed she was completely okay with the baby. Maura, threw her arms around her and kissed her lovingly, whispering, "This is the best gifts you could have ever given me."

Jane smiled at her, placing her hand on Maura's belly, whispering, "No this is the greatest gift. And to be honest I think we should call in sick today so you can rest."

"I agree, oh she is so cute, I'm going to call her Phalanges," said Maura, pulling the dog on her lap and stroking her gently.

"You are gonna name her after a bone," said Jane with a frown, not knowing why that came as a surprise as it was after all Maura.

"I am and a very cute one also, just like her," said Maura, smiling happily, almost like a happy kid Jane thought. Oh what the hell she could call the dog whatever she wanted as long as she was happy, Jane figured. She just shook her head before giving Maura a peck on the cheek whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Maura whispered, feeling how her heart grew from happiness. Jane had given her the confirmations she had needed so badly that last couple of days and she couldn't wait to show off their first baby at work the next day. A sigh of happiness escaped her as she snuggled up close to Jane. Jane just smiled as she pulled her closer glad she had listened to her coworkers about the present and glad she had Maura in her arms, gad she could allow herself to be happy and knowing it would last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
